


Pillow Talk

by AlaraKitan



Category: The Orville
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/F, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaraKitan/pseuds/AlaraKitan
Summary: Tensions between Alara and Ed are pretty high on The Orville and there is only one way to fix that, possibly.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction for the show and it's probably not that good it's also just smut for the sake of smut so I mean take that how you will.

“Alara,” She heard his voice as he entered the room, no doubt surprised that she was in there. She knew that she shouldn’t be, but as a security officer on the ship she had access to his private quarters or the quarters of anyone else for that matter. She’d been thinking a lot about this and knew that it was about a 50/50 shot when it came down to things. He could write her up and discipline her or he could hear her out and take it as it was. She was willing to accept the consequences now, no matter what they may be.

“Hello, sir.” She said, standing up from where she had been seated. She was still in her uniform, having gone right there after she was relieved of bridge duty. It had taken him longer than expected to get back. Had she known that would have been the case she would have changed but she wasn’t sure how much time she had. 

“There isn’t something I should be worried about, right? Like an assassin hiding under my bed?” He asked then laughed. After a brief scan of his body language, it appeared to her that he’d had a few drinks. This actually might work in her favor and she probably should have thought of this as a possibility as well. 

“Where would they fit?” She asked, motioning to the bed. The way it was built there wouldn’t be much room for that, well, regarding most species. 

“It was a…never mind. How can I help you and why are you in here?” 

“I wanted to talk to you.” She said. 

“Couldn’t have done that during office hours? Comm system? Carrier pigeon?” He asked, starting to strip out of his uniform as if she weren’t even there. She didn’t think he would get completely naked but maybe he’d had more than just a few drinks. 

“Not really, sir.” She said. 

“You can call me Ed, not like this is formal or anything.” He replied and kicked his shoes off then walked to where she had just been sitting and sat down. He was very casual considering she’d broke into his room but as he passed her she could smell the alcohol on him and it all started to make sense. 

“Okay, Ed,” She said and turned to face him, “I’ve been thinking, you know, about you and me…and I’ve decided that I want to offer up maybe some sort of personal companionship in whatever way you think-”

“You want to have sex.” He put it bluntly and it wasn’t even phrased as a question. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say it in exactly that way but-”

“Come on, we are all friends here. You want to fuck me, don’t you?” He asked, a very broad grin sweeping his face. It was adorable as well as obnoxious but he had the exact right combination of those things which made him attractive. One didn’t outweigh the other. The annoying things about him were only part of his charm and she really couldn’t hate it. 

“Okay if you want to put it that way-”

“I do.” He said. “Come on, it’ll be wild.” 

“Uh…” She paused and took a few steps towards his bed where he was lying propped against one of the pillows. “Not sure how wild you would want it to get with me, sir.” 

“Okay first of all, once again, appreciate the sir stuff but it’s not necessary in here or right now, I don’t really care. Let’s get nasty.” He grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him quickly. Though it would have been incredibly easy for her to resist that had she wanted to, she really didn’t. Plus, it hadn’t been expected which had pretty much blocked any reflex she would have had to stop him in the first place. Now, she was on his lap, straddling him and looking him in the eyes. “I have to admit I didn’t expect that to work, I was kind of just…messing with you.” 

“Really?” She asked breathlessly, “If you weren’t serious then I should probably go.” She didn’t make a move to leave, though, she just stayed where she was, their eyes locked for a moment. 

“I was as serious as you wanted me to be?” He replied but that was phrased as a question as if he were now trying to tread lightly on this entire subject matter. No doubt he knew he could get in trouble by becoming intimate with her. Both of them knew that. It was why neither of them was being as forthright as they could be with this topic. She swallowed hard and took in a deep breath. “Alara, how serious did you want-”

She didn’t let him finish, instead, she took the chance to capture his mouth with her own, pulling him into a hungry kiss. Caught off guard by that, he flailed for a moment before his brain adjusted to the fact that this really was happening. After that point, he had his arms wrapped around her and was kissing back, he was really good at it too. She found herself melting more into him, her hands finding the fabric of the shirt he had been wearing under his uniform and in a moment of blind passion ripping it open. She pulled back, realizing what she had done with a gasp. 

“S-Sorry…” She whispered. 

“For what? That was awesome.” He replied, she laughed and looked away from him. 

“Really? I can rip your pants off too.” She panted. 

“Go for it.” He said and watched her with what seemed like great interest. She laughed again, then shrugged and ripped his pants off. It was barely anything for her to do which she was sure he knew but perhaps in his mind he conflagrated this to a woman being so extremely into him that she just had to rip his clothes off. She could definitely see the appeal. “Damn…” 

“Glad you like it.” She said, moving back to pull off the top of her uniform. She went for her undershirt but he sat up and stopped her. She looked at him and he pulled her into another kiss as he worked his hands under the shirt and eventually pulled it up, only breaking the kiss to get it off over her head. She allowed him to move her onto the bed so she was on her back. She didn’t want to lead this, really, even if she was physically much more strong than him she liked the idea of being topped. Especially by the captain. 

“This is much more fun than I imagined it would be.” He said, leaning in to kiss her neck as he reached around to unclasp her bra and take that off as well.

“So you…thought about this? Before now I mean…”

“Uh…” He didn’t answer beyond that point, instead, he moved down and started to work on her pants to get those off as well. 

“I’ve thought about it to, you know.” She said after a moment, he looked at her and slipped out of his boxers. Clearly aroused and with an impressive cock, it made her lips twist into a nearly cheesy grin. 

“Now that…that kind of surprises me.” He replied. She laughed and arched her back off of the bed as she worked to wiggled out her panties, tossing them in his direction. He caught them and looked at them before throwing them over his shoulder, a look that denoted that he believed he’d probably be keeping them and she believed she wouldn’t be stopping him from that. He moved on top of her and pulled her into another kiss as he positioned his hips correctly and she arched up, shifting so it would be easier to enter her. 

“Why does it surprise you?” She breathed against his lips. 

“No reason…” He muttered and thrust forward, entering her. She groaned, grabbing onto his arms and digging in her nails tightly. He let out what sounded like a hiss of pain and she was reminded to ease up on him a bit. “Don’t…don’t stop that was…kind of nice. Just try not to break my arms.” 

“Noted.” She whispered and he started to thrust. She closed her eyes, moving her legs back so he could enter her more fully, eventually wrapping them tightly around his waist to pull him in as close as possible. She moved her face to his neck, kissing and biting at the skin there, then down to his shoulder blade, moaning out her pleasure as he vocalized his as well. His hips moving in a very perfect rhythm for this while she tried to match in a complimentary way to maximize pleasure for the both of them. 

It hadn’t been too long serving on this ship, and though she barely knew him she felt as if what she did know had been enough time to learn. That this was right. It certainly felt right. It felt amazing. The sounds of pleasure she was evoking from him only drove her further closer to climax and she reached it, only moments later, she cried out in ecstasy, clawing her hand over his back opening up deep cuts without really meaning to. Even in the moment, as pleasure overtook her, she realized how much of a mistake she had made but, interestingly enough this seemed to trigger one hell of an orgasm from him with a roar of pleasure she was sure could be heard on neighboring decks. Maybe he was just a bit of a masochist. 

He collapsed on top of her completely spent, but his weight wasn’t crushing (at least not for her) it was pleasant in a way, almost comforting. She heard him start to snore a second after that and she looked around before tapping him on the shoulder. He looked up and saw her then panicked to move off of her.

“Oh god, sorry…didn’t mean to suffocate you there.” He said breathlessly. 

“You weren’t.” She laughed, “I’m stronger than your average human, remember?” She shifted onto her side to look at him and he smiled at her, that very adorable smile again, this time far less obnoxious. 

“Right.” He said and then looked away a bit bashfully, “My back is bleeding, isn’t it?” She looked at her hand, and there was some blood on it, so she looked back at him and nodded.

“Sorry.” 

“Nothing to be sorry about.” He said then leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, “Just not sure how I’m going to explain this.” 

“I doubt you’ll need medical attention.” She said, “So I suppose it can stay just between us. Unless there are several other female crew members you are sleeping with who might get suspicious.” 

“That would be a big fat no.” He said, “Point taken.” 

“Good.” She said then rolled onto her back and sighed. A moment later she sat up and shifted to get out of bed. 

“Wait…where are you-”

“You don’t think I should leave?” She asked, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

“Yes…no…what I mean is you don’t have to, if you don’t want.” He said. She couldn’t deny she wanted to stay and it was very tempting but it also was an easy way for them both to get caught, she frowned and opened her mouth to speak, “Actually, I see where you are coming from.” 

“Sorry.” She said, “If it’s any consolation I would like to stay but it’s very risky.”

“Yeah yeah.” He muttered and then pouted for a moment, “I…I will see you again, like this I mean, right?” 

“Of course. As long as you can actually keep it a secret.” She told him and got up grabbing her clothes and pulling them on. 

“If keeping it a secret means that this happens again? I think I can keep my mouth shut just fine.” He told her. 

“No offense, but I’ll believe that when it happens, sir.” She smiled at him and finished getting dressed, fixing her hair a bit so it wouldn’t look like the walk of shame that it was back to her own quarters. 

“Bet I surprise you.” He said. 

“I’ll definitely take you up on that.” She replied, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well.” 

“You too.” He said then laid back on his bed, not making any move to do anything about his back. She snickered, shaking her head as she walked out of there. If he kept his word then there was no reason that this couldn’t continue and she was very much looking forward to their next private rendezvous. 


End file.
